


Drunken Drabbles

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Each chapter will have own warnings and tags, Multi, Read at Your Own Risk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Drabble set regarding Undertale, 100 word drabbles most common. All of these were written with at least one drink in my system, so good luck to everyone involved.





	1. Not so fluffy Sans x US! Sans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death

For once, Blue had nothing to say. There was nothing he could say. He and Sans had been working towards having a child for so long, and there were several years where they thought that it wasn’t possible, that Sans would be unable to carry a child. But then their miracle had happened, and they had waited impatiently to meet their little one.

Blue laid the flowers he held at his husband and child’s grave, tears streaking down his face. “I promise, I will bring that human to justice, Sans.” Blue walked away, a blue sweatshirt draped around his body.


	2. Fluffy Kustard

Red was ushering the Swaps out of room, intent on keeping the stream of visitors moving. Sans had almost laughed when he declared that it was time for his own brother to leave, nearly throwing him out of the room by force and telling the uncle to come back tomorrow.

“Red, I promise Avenir and I are fine.” Sans intervened with when Red started threatening Undyne with a set of bones.

Red walked over to Sans and kissed his forehead, then their infant’s. “I know babe, but you two are the most important monsters in my life.”


	3. Getting sick off candy with the Underswap Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stomach grossness

Blue lay on the bathroom floor, groaning. “Papyyyyy, I don’t feel so good. I think I am dyinggggg.” He pulled a nearby towel over his body, his torso feeling cold while his face felt way too warm.

Papyrus leaned against the door frame, a smug grin adorning his features. “I told you that much candy would make you sick. Next time, you should listen to me, okay?”

Blue pressed his face to the cold toilet, trying to lower the fires that must be burning inside of his body. “But Papy, skittles are soooo goooood, I needed to try them all.”


	4. Healthy, "tender" Sansby

Sans moaned as his lover went a little lower, panting as Grillby approached his tailbone. “fuuuuuuck yes grillbz, please give me more.”

Grillby tutted and wandered back up Sans spine. “You’ll get exactly what I give you.” He leaned down and kissed Sans’ shoulder blade, keeping his movements steady and rhythmic. “I am glad you are enjoying it however.”

Sans groaned in pleasure as Grillby moved back down to his coccyx, resisting the urge to wiggle under his grasp. “you are a miracle worker.”

Grillby simply pounded the meat tenderizer harder, loosening Sans’ magic up so he could relax.


End file.
